Of Lips and Kisses
by blazedsun
Summary: Sakura wants to be promoted to a higher and sophisticated lifestyle. The best she can do will come with a price however. Kidnapped willingly be a red eyed stranger, she doesn't expect to be rescued by a red eyed childhood memory. Rated M for implication.


**Of Lips and Kisses **

_If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be wiritng Fanfiction. _

_

* * *

_

It was a wonder how such a beautiful girl would present herself as a prostitute. It was down right a sin to start at such a young age and continue to persist the same job into her young woman days. She was only nine when she entered the business and so far it was profitable. Her appearance already brought the money right to her due to young men's fantasies. Often boys or older men came in looking for something different. They felt so ordinary they needed something abstract to pull them out of reality and that's just what she did. Odd pink hair would attract any kind of men, so the manager often hid her in the back so the girl wouldn't be pounced on the minute a man walked in. She had many specialties including the some of the many themes in the brothel she took part in. A natural aura followed her wherever she went, giving most of her clients an interest in a nature room. Usually the room was decorated after her namesake, pink petals blooming and occasionally falling down in front of the lustful eyes of the men who came to see the beauty of Japan.

"Sakura." They would call her name while she worked, as if they were lovers and linked forever in spirit and body. Of course, that wasn't so, what the girl saw was another dollar sign walking in through the door. It was a painful job, but an easy job nonetheless. To separate her mind from her body, she would become another person entirely as they locked the door and she led them to the bed or wherever else they felt like feeding their cravings.

"Thank you." She would tell them when she bowed. They would nod or smile and leave as fast as they came, leaving tips at her hip and leftovers in the corners. She would always remind herself, 'I am not a geisha'. She wasn't sophisticated enough to be one, always landing jobs that involved drunk, old, fat, or hairy men who just needed a comforting body of a woman to be by their side for a few hours. She was not trained to listen to their problems, pour tea, or talk about flower arrangements. She usually fantasized of this high paying promotion of her profession, often being the first to jump up to be the one to be dressed in a nice kimono for a man who felt like having a girl in one. She needed to get out of the ghetto brothels and with a pimp who would sell her for twenty thousand dollars for a few hours, not a hundred bucks a pop.

"I can take you away from here. I can make your dreams come true, just let your imagination run wild and I'll make it happen…" whispered the husky voice in her ear as she tangled his arms with his. It was an unusual night for the small shop she worked in. Five men entered wearing cloaks of black and clouds. They slapped money on the counter, a lot of it, and demanded five girls of their liking to accompany them into a single room. It was the first time the manager received such a request.

"Si-Sirs, making love is a private matter in Japan. Why have five couples in the same room?" she asked nervously, her blonde hair tied up high into a long and yellow ponytail. She was the most beautiful of the girls, first in line leaving Sakura to second. Azure eyes that narrowed at every move and delicate lips that often curved into a smirk, she was a professional at bondage, a subject most men know and love. Becoming a manager, she didn't attend to clients much anymore, and she rarely missed the opportunity too. She loathed what she was and only took pride in her looks, knowing that that was all she had left, already tainting the Yamanka name.

The group of five insisted otherwise and here they were. Ten people strewn naked across the matted floor of the themed room. Dark and subtle, the room gave an ominous cry of danger, black painted walls and a starry sky, it barely gave the light to the girls who did not know what they were touching. They minded the darkness early in the session and did as they were told. After all, the group was paying more money they had seen in years, and they weren't going to do something stupid to lose it. The manager had been requested and there was no way she was going to say no. She had escorted them into the catalog room, handing them a thick book filled with girls dressed in varies disguises.

"That one-" one said gruffly pointing to a dark haired girl with blank eyes. Her petite and cute nature interested him. He also noticed her thick jacket and wondered if there was more than what it seemed behind that layer of fabric. She was called out and told to sit next to him. Shyly sitting next to the man, she timidly looked away, blushing already from the sight of him. Most of the girls often commented on her attitude. She did not seem the type to work as a prostitute, but once she was locked in a room, the men did not come out for several hours and when they did so, they left with wide grins and a ray of satisfaction.

Another man pointed to a blonde girl with cold, brown eyes. Her hair tied up in four pigtails and an evil smirk spread across her painted red lips. She came out without being called, already knowing he had picked her from his comment of, "She looks dangerous." She swayed her hips back and forth for show only and sat down next to the man, crossing her arms over her nearly bare chest and huffed in a disapproving way. Like the manager, her specialty was female domination and the leather she wore only added to the feature. The man rested a hand on her thigh with a sensual grin, receiving a glare and a turn of the head.

The second to last man lifted a hand and scanned the pages for a few minutes before his eyes landed on a Chinese diamond in the rough. Eyes narrowing interestedly, he looked up and asked fro her name. "TenTen," was the reply, and as he nodded she came out, wearing her Chinese mini dress and high sandals. She made her way to him, her hair up in two buns and a passive look on her face as she settled down beside him.

Not a second passed before the last man stood up, his red eyes seeing a flash of pink behind the beaded curtain. It was a mystery to him how all the girls could fit in the room behind that curtain and come out without disrupting each other.

"Her." He stated calmly, his black hair tied back in a neat ponytail swayed as he stepped to the side to point to the surprised green eyes behind the beads.

"Sakura…" the manager called quietly, her hands clasped at her belly as she looked over her shoulder.

The girl emerged shyly at first, but wanting to be the best of the best, she soon straightened her back and walked delicately yet dominating into the room and standing in front of her client. Looking up, she noted his red eyes and was captivated as to how he earned them. She was dressed in a Kimono like she usually wore and the red lining complimented her short pink hair that reached to her shoulders.

"Shall we?" the Yamanka asked with a bow, showing her cleavage and walking to the room the five had picked. The men walked in first as uncustomary as it seemed. It was good news for the manager, for she needed to warn her girls first before they entered.

"We will have to do things we've never done before. Including some touching of each other for the pleasure of these men. Do as they wish…"

That was how it started and that was how it ended, the five men clutching to their chosen ones and drunk with the passion they felt in the many hours they spent there, commanding their temporary slaves to do the unspeakable. Behind locked doors it was fine, however, and they would have nothing to talk about once they left.

"You can run away," he repeated in her ear, interrupting her thoughts as she looked back on the whole ordeal, "You can run away. Or… You can be kidnapped," he ended menacingly, already intoxicated with the pink haired beauty. He chose her because she was more different than the other girls, and something in his genes told him she would be the one.

"I'd like to be a geisha," she whispered simply, as she heard another man moan. She guessed he had told her friend, Temari to go at it again because she saw a pigtailed shadow lift up from the floor and walk towards the man. Ignoring the scene, Sakura looked back to her client with tired eyes. He was beautiful, but not handsome. She was nothing she wanted and would ever want, but he was giving her an opportunity to die for.

"Then I shall make it happen…" he answered, stroking her once again, his fingers sending signals to her hips that he wanted another taste of the ambrosia he felt before. Bringing a delicate, pale hand down his chest, she watched his eyes thoughtfully. They were like blood, the color that no doubt scarred his body for many years and still will after he leaves.

"My friends…" she continued, stopping when she felt his head nod against her shoulder. The familiar feeling of a puff of breathe on her neck, she held her breath, wondering what he would saw to her. Decline her and dispose of her naked body on the floor, only to leave with his comrades, or agree to take on the challenge of bringing four other girls with him.

"It shall be done." He replied, biting into her shoulder. From then on, she knew she would never escape his hungry clutches or his lustful anger. From then on, she knew she was falling into a trap and would possibly never get out of it. However, from then on, she did not know she would be saved, along with her friends, from a single brother and a band of men who never gave back their word. For that was their ninja way.

This was her way of life, and it didn't seem as if it would change soon. She chose this path and so did many others, for different reasons. Sakura stirred slightly in her client's grasp, detaching her body once more as the scent of his skin was inhaled. Running away to join a brothel wasn't one of her brightest ideas, but what choice did she have when her parents wanted to send her to an Academy that stood for everything she was against? To become part of the military, honorable or not, was not something she looked foreword to.

Glancing to Hinata, the timid girl who was commencing with satisfying the customer as she drunk in what he left over, Sakura's brows turned upward in sorrow. Her family abandoned the poor girl. An heiress to her family's name, she was from a rich and famous family who took her to the streets for merely falling in love. Sakura wished she felt the way Hinata felt, even if it was the hurt that the heiress only got to see her love once a month or so, when he passed by on patrol. Promises of busting her out were always cut short when he needed to leave, pressed by the missions he had to complete.

Scanning her eyes to her manager now, she suddenly felt filled with emotion. Her best friend since they were children, Ino was the only one she considered a sister. She was the one who took over the brothel and kept Sakura safe from the drunk men who wanted her body, "She's with another at the moment, " Ino would lie, giving Sakura a reason to smile thankfully. She had left for the brothel for an odd reason. Sakura didn't really know what the reason was, but she knew it included herself.

Undistracted by the man now on top of her, she hung her head to the side and watched as Temari played her part as dominant, but was soon ordered to do something Sakura wished she could close her eyes and not see. She was the worst off out the five of them. Leaving merely to raise money for her two siblings, Temari was the responsible one of the group. She was hotheaded but knew when to simmer down while clients were around. She was more accustomed to odd requests of the men, such as the one she did now, taking TenTen by the hair and…

Sakura looked away, closing her eyes this time and taking in a deep breathe she knew Temari detested what she was doing, and only hoped the blonde wouldn't lose her temper and knock the men out. The brunette was a whole different story. Not knowing much of her background, her reasons were unknown to everyone but herself. Some rumors were passed along that she was pregnant, but an angry TenTen announced just yesterday that it was untrue.

"Thank you for the night," came the sound of her costumer's voice and her thoughts were shattered when she blinked and realized that his eyes were boring into hers.

"Really, I should take you as a prize, and I'm sure my men would love to bring your friends along…"

Biting her lip, Sakura looked the other way and nodded. She must have been slowly hypnotized, because soon after that, everything seemed to go more smoothly. Everything he said, she did without a word, and soon it was no hassle to think and do at the same time. She soon fell into his deep pools of red and passed out of fatigue, vaguely remembering seeing her girls do the same.

The feeling of silk at the tip of her fingers engulfed her the next day as she awoke to the sound of footsteps. Sitting up and rubbing her eyelids, she looked down at her naked self and gave a shudder. It was oddly cold in the room, and she didn't realize that…. Blinking, Sakura clutched the bed sheets to her chest when she realized where she was. There was no room in the brothel with the shape of this room, and when the door opened, she knew she was in deep trouble. It all came back to her now. Remembering the discussing she had last night, she gave a small groan. It wouldn't matter anyway. "Or, kidnap you…" he had said, and she knew he meant it.

A small squeak from the door handle, the young woman stirred, startled. The wooden slab opened and the footsteps continued into the room, red clouds entering the room. The man wearing the cloak paused for a second, then with a single movement closed the door and locked it behind him. Lifting his traditional Japanese straw hat, his red eyes scanned his prize from top to bottom. He was stoic as he took a step closer, removing his hat and giving a slight bow, "I see you're awake-" he started quietly, "You will remain in this room until I escort you out. Until then… You're mine."

Loosening her grasp on the bed sheets, a frown set upon her lips as she realized what was coming. This time, she assumed she wouldn't be paid from now on. Opening her mouth slightly as he stepped closer, slipping his cloak off to reveal a protected chest by his fishnet shirt. A typical style of the shinobi, she noted as he sat next to her, watching her every move with calculating eyes. Exhaling, she closed her eyes momentarily, praying her friends were all right, then snapping her glance back to the one in front of her, "do as you wish…"

"It shall be done," and there was no turning back.

* * *

It turns out that my other two stories will be put on Haiatus. I will be primarily working on this story. The reason behind it all is becuase I've lost most of my inspiration to continue the SasuSaku story and the ShikaIno story is well, hard to explain. If you don't understand what's going on so far, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari are all part of the same brothel. Five Akatsuki members came in, inculding Itachi, and Sakura explained to him that she wants to become a geisha. She knows that it's a better form of her profession rather than the one she is in now. So he takes her, and her friends (her friends being kidnapped and Sakura coming willingly) to thier hideout. Keep in mind that Sakura is disturbed during the first part of this story, casuing her to make selfish mistakes, and have stupid thoughts. :p Reveiws would be lovely. This is a short chapter, because it is an introductory.

-caro


End file.
